Bunny Squad!
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: Diana and Trina are orphans, but one night Diana finds herself with her favorite characters from her favorite anime shows. Who's behind this!? And what does Trina and Diana has anything to do with them!? AND WHY ARE THEY WEARING RABBIT COSTUMES?!
1. BUNNY SQUAD! AHH YOU PERVERTED MONKEY!

Lily: Okay, another anime crossover fic XD; Lolers, just enjoy this one ^^; I'm sure it's a lot better than the other Anime Crossover I had x_o; But other than that, I don't own any of the anime characters, nor the companies. I am but just a poor high school fan girl XD;  
  
~`*Bunny Squad*`~  
  
Chapter One  
  
"BUNNY SQUAD?!! AHH YOU PERVERTED MONKEY!!!"  
  
Diana was watching her usual Digimon episode during an electrical storm.  
  
Her brown hair was flowing down her back, wet since she just took a shower. It was about a few inches above the ground and it would occasionally touch the hardwood ground as she would arch her back in laughter or to look around.  
  
As she watched the TV screen, her twin sister, Katrina, was cooking lunch for the both of them, shaking her head at her sister's laughing, squealing, and all the other fan girlish noises she would make.  
  
The power would go out as a very large lightning bolt occurred.  
  
"Awww, right on the best part!!" she said, with a small sweatdrop and turned chibi, thus kicking the television set.  
  
There went another lightning strike and by now, Diana had tipped over the television set.  
  
Although the glass had broken, the rabbit ears are all twisted up, Diana continued to kick it.  
  
"Hey...shouldn't Trina be telling that I would damage myself and hard earned money that she sweated and bled for?" she asked as she hopped in the kitchen.  
  
The chibi moved her ice blue eyes up, down, left, and right for her sister, calling her as a few more lightning bolts appeared and went. The rumbling sound would bring up the volume along with the lightning strikes.  
  
She finished climbing down the lamp post and straightened out her skirt that she wore to school earlier that day.  
  
"Hmm...Maybe if I sit right here, Trina will show up! And the power would come back on!!" she said as she crossed her legs, thus trying to cover up, and crossed her arms and held her tiny head up high.  
  
"Any minute now..." she said.  
  
Soon she felt her body falling through a hole.  
  
She pretends to ignore it, but the wind blows up her skirt.  
  
"I'm falling aren't I~~~~~~~~!!!" she screamed, finally realizing it, and as she held her skirt down from the rough wind.  
  
Then every thing went blank.  
  
Diana woke up, screaming and sitting up with cold sweat on her face.  
  
"Where am I?! Where's my clothes?! WHERE'S TRINA?!!!" she yelled on the top of her lungs.  
  
"QUIET!! Baka." shouted a voice outside.  
  
That voice was familiar.  
  
It was Kazama Yuuto's!!  
  
She squealed as she got up, running, opening the door and tackling the source of the voice.  
  
"YAMA-KUN~~~~~~~~!!!" she would eagerly scream.  
  
"AHH!!!" yelled a blonde young man, a little bit taller than her, blue eyes, blonde shimmering hair, a pale complexion, black turtleneck along with dark pants.  
  
"I can't believe it's you~~!!" she would squeal as she cuddle his chest.  
  
"What?? Who are you?!!" he asked, scared, struggling to get out of her clutches.  
  
"I'm Diana!! Your biggest fan!!!" she said as she continued to cuddle against him, and making her grip stronger, not really noticing she's wearing a type of hospital gown.  
  
Yamato Ishida sweatdropped and blushed.  
  
"You and every other otaku." he said.  
  
"Nu-uh~~~!!!" she said, making a baby face.  
  
Yamato took a glance at that face, blushed, and looked up.  
  
"Size 7, yep I got that right!" said a manly voice, about as light as a uke but not as deep as a seme's.  
  
Then Diana felt someone grabbing her bottom.  
  
She felt a bolt of anger and rage as this person did.  
  
She advert her eyes from Yamato to the figure behind her.  
  
He was HANDSOME! He had bishounen blue hair with bishounen green eyes with glasses, the typical white lab coat with the fancy shoes and well, a very unique tie.  
  
Diana, however, did not care what he looked like, who he was, even if he was Yamato, no one DARED to grab her bottom!!  
  
She let him go and started to charge after him.  
  
"PEVERTED MONKEY~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled after him.  
  
"Great I got her attention! Now all I have to do is lead her to the lab, let her beat me up and then once I'll regain consciousness, I'll explain!" he thought to himself as he ran towards his laboratory.  
  
He tripped once, but regained balance before the rampaging Diana could get a hold.  
  
Soon he reached his lab and was out of breath.  
  
He felt his knees shake, scared of Diana's fury.  
  
"GET OVER HERE, PEVERTED MONKEY!!!" she yelled as she broke down the door.  
  
He turned around, beady eyed and with a sweatdrop.  
  
Diana had brought a bat she had found and was patting it in her hand as she approached him.  
  
"I'll teach you to touch me that way, perverted monkey!" she said slowly and yet a lot scary.  
  
The scientist would shrink to a chibi himself as Diana approached him, her shadow getting bigger and bigger with apparently devil horns.  
  
"Please be gentle.." he said as he held up a finger.  
  
****  
  
"Now the reason why I brought you, Diana-chan, was because--" Dr Miranda started with a band aid on his forehead as he pushed his glasses, but Diana interrupted him while she was against Yamato.  
  
"Don't tell me! It was because actually I'm the 'chosen one'" as she made the little quotes gesture, "and it's up to me otherwise the anime world will be forever unbalanced while your rival takes over, using it for his or her own gain!!"  
  
Dr Miranda stood there shocked, his finger frozen as his glasses fell back to the ends to his nose, beady eyes with a sweatdrop and just nodded.  
  
"Yeah--"  
  
"And your rival has my sister hostage so it'll cause me and you and the group to go up against when really they're supposed to have some kind of secret weapon!!!"  
  
Yamato, too, had beady eyes and a sweatdrop.  
  
"She really is an otaku." he muttered.  
  
"Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention that you guys have a machine as if you were waiting for my arrival--"  
  
Then Dr Miranda stunned her with his stun gun, making her chibi, fried and smoke coming from her body.  
  
He cleared his throat as he continued on "All of it is correct, only you have two partners and you three share this machine, and if you only listen!" as a chart suddenly dropped down and he got out a pointer.  
  
The chart was a picture of a scientist which looked like him, with the same outfit and glasses, only his hair was green and his eyes were blue. And he was chibi only it looked like he was stomping on tiny buildings with a devil's horns, tail and staff. And near on the bottom right hand corner, you can see "CLAMP".  
  
"This here" as he pointed to the chibi "is my rival. Dr. Nirvana. Despite his name, I want kill that no good rival of mine!" as he threw the pointer down and starting to stomp it.  
  
"But other than that he plans to destroy the anime world using the anime villains! As you noticed, Diana, you only see good anime characters. This is where they come to rest after saving their world and or worlds. Of course from what you see on the anime itself, the characters are relaxed at home. Well ever wonder where they go after the shows over? Here of course! This is like a spa!! Where do the semi-good semi-bad anime characters go, you ask? Why they go to the wonderful and beautiful Dr Breanna!" he swooned as little hearts and cupids float above and around his head and as the picture switched from the evil chibi to a beautiful well built and blonde, long and in a ponytail, with green eyes, a seductive smirk while sucking on a piece of pocky with a white trench coat, a tie with pretty boys, specifically Yuki Eiri, while behind her are two chibis, apparently love sick, which seems to Dr Miranda and Dr Nirvana. "And what she does is gives the semi-good and semi-bad characters is some psycho stuff she discovered while visiting the quote 'real world'", doing the quote gesture, "and using it on the characters to bring sense to them."  
  
He turned back to Diana and Yamato, and Diana was fast asleep, with a bubble coming out of her mouth and up against Yamato's chest.  
  
The scientist sweatdropped and motioned Yamato to leave with a wave of his hand.  
  
Once Yamato got up and left, happily, Dr Miranda placed a plushie of Yamato in her arms, thus taking her back to her room.  
  
"You had a rough day. You need rest." he said as he made sure the windows were secure, the air vent's had nothing in it. And he also made sure that everything that could sneak in to get her was either blocked or working right.  
  
"Thus sleeps the savor." he said as he left her, thus closing the door that let light entered her dark room.  
  
The End of Chapter One. 


	2. DR NIRVANA! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!

Lily: Nyu another chapter! :3 I don't own any of the characters except those you don't normally see or even heard of from the show.  
  
~`*Bunny Squad*`~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"DR NIRVANA, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!!"  
  
"Trina! Guess where I went!"  
  
"Diana, shut the hell up."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Just shut up. I wish I never had you as a sister, much less my twin."  
  
"NO!!! TRINA!!" Diana shouted as she rose up above her bed, only she was in warm clothing.  
  
Her pajamas were purple. Even though it fit her waist and figure just right where the elastic band was, her sleeves were too big, thus making it sag just a bit. Her pants were a bit long, but it wasn't that long. It just reached to her ankles in the front and on the floor in the back, just a little bit.  
  
Even though she was in warm pajamas, she still felt the cold sweat on her brow.  
  
"Crap, not another dream. No! Diana! Don't go all angsty on yourself! You're in a place with Yama-kun! He wouldn't want you to be this way!!" she said as she slapped herself. She looked around the room she was in. Only it was her dream room. Next to her was a bed full of blue covers, where her twin sister would sleep in. Pictures of them as children would hang on the wall here and there, a few anime stuffed plushies, about to fall off the shelf. A toy box would be filled with toys Diana had saved over the years although her sister keeps threatening her to throw it away unless Diana would do her chores.  
  
Diana sighed and thought. "Here I go. All angsty.." as she would imagine her elder twin to yell at her to get up.  
  
****  
  
Dr Miranda was in his lab as usual, looking at the girls taking a shower through the small TV screen he confidently kept in it. His feet were resting on a pile of paperwork next to it as he was chomping on potato chips. He was chuckling, his scary maniacal laughter as he talked to himself silently.  
  
Diana was, of course chibi as she rubbed her eyes as she made her way inside the laboratory. "Miranda-sama, what's for breakfast?" she asked as she yawned, apparently not noticing all the peeking of the girls on the TV.  
  
Dr Miranda practically ignored her and continued to chomp, chuckle, and talk to him about his err um private plans.  
  
Soon her eyes were able to focus, but she was staring mainly at him, like a small child, wanting to ask him a question.  
  
He finally noticed her after when the girls noticed the camera, while beating the crap out of it and saying "DR MIRANDA!!! YOU PERVERT!!!"  
  
Dr Miranda sweatdropped as he turned it off, he turned his head to see Diana standing.  
  
"Diana, you're up early." he said, surprised.  
  
"I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?" she asked, adding the chibi eyes, trembling lips and clinging to his arm.  
  
He laughed and said "Come on, Diana. What do you want to eat?"  
  
"Ano...I want...cereal! Like chocolate cereal!!" she said as she brought her clutched fists to her chest.  
  
He laughed again. "Okay, okay, come on. Follow me."  
  
****  
  
"Ugh...Where am I?" the young and supposedly tough Katrina said as she woke up, rubbing her head.  
  
"Your here in Dr Nirvana's laboratory!!" said a beautiful bishoujo, who apparently had a heavy set, a Barbie-like figure, evil looking eyes and let's not forget the ever popular slut uniform that shows all but special parts of her peachy skin.  
  
"What? Who the hell are you?! What have you done to my stupid sister, Diana?!" she started yelling.  
  
"Phhf, she's stuck with Dr Nirvana's arch nemesis, Dr Miranda." she said, getting out a whip as if she was going to harm her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!!!" she asked, pretending not to be scared.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing, bitch?" she said as she threw it over her shoulder and left.  
  
"He should be here any second." as she swung her hips left to right. Quite exaggerated, if I do say so myself.  
  
"I wonder who the hell this Dr Nirvana is. He better let me out or I'll make sure he won't have any kids in the future!!!" Katrina thought angrily to herself as she clutched her fists in anger. Heh, that's the type of girl she is.  
  
Soon a HANDSOME bishounen came in.  
  
His hair was green and his eyes were blue. His voice was as light as an uke, but not as deep as a seme's.  
  
He had the usual scientist getup. Glasses, the white trench coat, and err um.unique tie also.  
  
"You must be Katrina, ehh?" he said, looking into her eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, completely unphased from his bishounen-ness.  
  
He smirked. He is so opposite of Dr Miranda, and I'm not talking about just hair and eyes!!  
  
"Do you hate anime, Katrina?" he asked, supposedly seductively.  
  
"It's okay. Sure Diana bugs me about it, but okay I'll watch a few episodes with her here and there...what's your angle?" she said as she made a suspicious look to him.  
  
"Ohh.I like your attitude! With you and your sister's angsty past, you'll do well!!"  
  
Katrina however said "I have no reason to be thinking about it. Diana and I have agreed to never ever bring it up."  
  
"Oooh, angsty promise even!!" he said, freakishly funny.  
  
"Look, I don't care who the hell you are, I don't care why you brought me here, but MY past is none of your damn business!!" she said as she swung her arms up and down.  
  
"Listen. Just think about your sister for a while. Since twins are supposed to have this telepathy thingy they share." he said as he left with his clipboard.  
  
The End of Chapter Two.  
  
Why, Diana?  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Am I not important to you anymore?  
  
"ANGST!! ANGST!!! ENOUGH OF IT!!!"  
  
NEXT TIME ON BUNNY SQUAD!!! 


	3. ANGST! ANGST! ENOUGH OF IT!

Lily: Three chapters in one day o_O; Well I written this before and I thought, "Hell, I'm not getting much attention, so I might as well publish it on FanFic.net! Hopefully my so-called fans would enjoy it!" ^^; And voila! I'm still brainstorming on some of meh other fics and such ^^; I have so much inspiration, it's silly! Well I don't own anything from this fic except my own characters. Other than that, enjoy and review, onegai? :3  
  
~`*Bunny Squad*`~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"ANGST!! ANGST!!! ENOUGH OF IT!!!"  
  
"Diana, are you thinking about me?" thought Katrina as she sat in the cold, cold cage.  
  
"I'll be with you always Trina!!"  
  
"It's actually quite lonely without your fangirlism around."  
  
"No matter what!!"  
  
She wiped her eyes with her left hand, feeling tears surfaced already.  
  
"No, no. Diana hasn't forgotten about me. She hasn't, I know she hasn't. She defiantly isn't the type to just forget about someone in about ten minutes." as she continued to look around the area.  
  
There was a deathly cold feeling in the atmosphere she was at, so cold that Katrina started to shiver.  
  
"Please get over here, baka!!" she said in her thoughts.  
  
****  
  
Dr Miranda was putting up the cereal box until he heard her yelp.  
  
"Nani, Diana-chan? You're so jumpy!!" he said as he moved his eyes to her.  
  
Diana was shivering.  
  
"Why is it so cold in her all of a sudden?!" she asked him.  
  
He stood there for a minute, felt nothing but the polyester of his lab coat, his warm socks, and the material of the shoes he wore.  
  
"It's not cold in here, Diana." he said, as he blinked, completely baffled.  
  
Diana just looked at him as she rubbed her arms.  
  
He sweatdropped as he walked towards her.  
  
"Nani? It really doesn't feel cold in here! Maybe it's your sister feeling cold and it telepathically came to you. You see, Diana," as he pulled up a chair and sat next to her. "Twins have this special bond that not even pair of regular siblings has. I guess it's because you guys are basically sharing a life together. And if the both of you are separated, it'll be awful for you, despite what you guys say. Even if you had a big fight and you guys separate, the bond will pull you back together." as he would casually look at her chest and thought the possibilities if he were to "warm" her up. "You understand me, ne?" he asked.  
  
Diana saw him trying to take a peek, glared at him and said "I guess I do." as she would pick up her bowl of ceral and held it up high. "YOU PERVERTED MONKEY!!!!" as she dropped it on his head.  
  
His head is now soaked with milk and chocolate cereal.  
  
Diana stomped off to go change as he tried to clean the mess.  
  
****  
  
She got dressed soon, found a pair of lavender bunny gloves, and a lavender headband with rabbit ears with pink for the insides.  
  
"Ooo! This is cute! I'm going to wear this!!" as she put it on.  
  
"If only Trina and Kaasan could see me!" as she turned chibi and started to hop around the room, just like a rabbit.  
  
****  
  
"Trina!! Kaasan!! Look at me!!" as the young four year old said happily, with her new rabbit suit her aunt and uncle gave her.  
  
It was an Easter Sunday and all the little kids in the neighborhood were all gathered for the traditional Easter egg hunt.  
  
"Trina! Look at me!" Diana said as she tackled and hugged her sister.  
  
Katrina would laugh about as much as Diana did.  
  
"Oooh! Did aunty give that to you, Diana?" Trina asked, ever so curiously.  
  
"Hai! They should have one for you too! Go ask!!" she said as she pointed where their uncle and aunt, motioning for Katrina to go over there.  
  
Katrina nodded her brunette covered head and ran to them.  
  
Diana, on the other hand, had felt something hit her head.  
  
It turned out to be an egg with flowers and hearts painted on it.  
  
But she was upset who threw it at her so she fell on the ground, and started crying.  
  
"You're such a baby!" said a young boy.  
  
His hair was blonde and he had blue eyes, and he was ever so cute!!  
  
She looked up to him with teary eyes and blinked.  
  
"You're acting just like a stupid baby! Get up and punch them hard!!" he said as he swung his fists, trying act tough.  
  
Diana laughed as he punched the air.  
  
"What's so funny? I'm trying to get them! Stupid girl." As he kicked dirt at her, making her cough and cry some more.  
  
"Why are you so mean to this girl? She didn't even do anything to you, Chikara!" another boy appeared.  
  
He looked just like Chikara except he had green eyes instead of blue.  
  
"Mikomi, this is none of your business! It's not my fault she's a stupid girl!!" Chikara said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Chikara, you don't even know her, so why are you saying that?"  
  
"You don't know her either! Phhf, I got better things to do than hang with YOU and that stupid girl!" he said as he flipped his hair, or tried to and left.  
  
Mikomi sat by the girl and told her everything would be okay, thus comforting her.  
  
He brought out a flower, a pink tiger lily, and said "Here, a flower for you!" as he smiled to her.  
  
Diana stopped crying and absolutely loved the flower and started giggling and hugging him, of course playfully.  
  
"Diana! Look! Now we're both bunnies!" Katrina said as she called for her sister.  
  
Nope, she didn't gain her attention.  
  
All she was paying attention to is that that BOY showing her magic tricks.  
  
"Why, Diana?" she thought as she saw her sister go look for the Easter eggs with that boy.  
  
"Am I not that important to you anymore?" as the first tear went down her cheek.  
  
"Oy.What a dream!" Katrina said, trying to block out those memories.  
  
"Please stay away. I don't care what that guy says. He's not going to turn me against my sister. My twin. The other me." She thought to herself.  
  
****  
  
Diana was still hopping around the laboratory, pissing Yamato off.  
  
"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?! Aren't you getting sick?!" he said as he leaned his face into his hand that was supporting his head.  
  
"Demo Yama-kun~~~~!!! she said as she went to his lap, thus jumping on him.  
  
He felt blush appear on his cheeks.  
  
"Maybe it's just because she's a kawaii bishoujo. Maybe that's it!!" he convinced himself.  
  
"I wuffles you so much!!" as she glomped him, again; rubbing her face against his cheeks, making him blush more.  
  
"ALL RIGHT CHILDREN! THAT'S ENOUGH!!" yelled Dr Miranda, making Diana stop snuggling him.  
  
"What's wrong, you perverted monkey? Jealous I'm giving Yama-kun more attention~?" she said as she put her upper area near his face.  
  
Yamato's blush just went deeper.  
  
"HEY, HEY!! GET OFF!!" Dr Miranda yelled as he pulled Diana off of Yamato, thus giving him room to breathe.  
  
"Lemme go, you perverted monkey!!" as she moved her arms up and down, her legs moving left to right.  
  
"NOT IN A MILLION YEARS, DIANA!!" he said as his glasses blocked his green eyes, like he was going to rant at her any second.  
  
"Let her go, Dr Miranda. We got a job to do." Said a familiar voice.  
  
The two turned around to see Ryoko, only she was wearing a similar outfit as Diana.  
  
"Ryoko-sempai?" Diana asked, obviously.  
  
End of Chapter Three  
  
A MISSION?!!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
NO!! I DON'T WANNA GO!! LEMME STAY!!  
  
"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!! OUR FIRST MISSION!!!"  
  
NEXT TIME ON THE BUNNY SQUAD!! 


End file.
